the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus Bolton
Biography Born to Arnolf Bolton and Lehna Glover, the eldest of four siblings. Raised in both stewardship and war, but above all else to rule. A stubborn child, one who was prone to tantrums and belligerent defiance towards his mother and maester. But never to his father, who took no displeasure in beating such insolence from his offspring, teaching them the importance of humility and patience. For his siblings, such lessons took root and rounded them into tempered young nobles. Though Rufus’ tantrums remained, and a young child prone to tantrums, turned to a young nobles prone to ruthless streak and short fuse. Not one to take insults lightly, most would often regret speaking unkindly to the young heir of the Dreadfort. When lessons of cane on flesh had no effect, Arnolf attempted a more regimented approach, seeking to focus such energies into war and sword play. Though it was not the sword that Rufus chose as his weapon, but a great-axe that hung heavy in his hands. Arnolf would oft explain to Rufus that such a weapon was for berserkers, barbarians and mountain men. He told him it was a weapon of butchers and mad men, not nobles. But upon reading of an ancestor, Rogare Bolton, a savage and wild dog, but a fierce warrior that stories told of him defeating a giant in single combat beyond the wall, and his weapon, a great-axe. A silly story, and almost certainly untrue, but Rufus would dream of such a battle, and never be dissuaded from using heavy battle axe. Growing to maturity, Rufus has been raised to be proud of his family and the history of his great house. But only when he attended court, both at the Dreadfort and the homes of other great houses, would Rufus come to know of the stigma and burning disdain that others held of their house. Even if it were not for the actions of his great-uncle Ramsay, and great-grandfather Roose Bolton, there was still a harbored fear and hatred for his house. He knew that his grandfather, Royce Bolton, had done all he could to make things right, and his own father, Arnolf, had done the same. Rufus would not beg, kneel and ask for the forgiveness of his ancestors. He knew they were rotten, but he would make no apologies. If a man would be subject to the judgement of his buried kin, then he would see them as no friend of the Boltons. If they would choose fear, then fear would be used, owned and be the foundations of his family. When a man knows what people think of him, when a man knows that he is untrusted, then everyone around him becomes predictable but man remains a mystery. Let them fester in their fear, let them harbour in squalor and tell their stories of Red Wedding and Battle of the Bastards. A story is a story, nothing more. And Rufus would write his own. The subjugation of the Iron Islands, House Bolton answered the call and Rufus bloodied his axe for the first time. Now a man and a warrior, he felt the blood of Rogare Bolton flow through his veins as he swung his great-weapon wildly through Ironborn scum. For their show of loyalty, the Lord of the Dreadfort, Royce Bolton, had fallen. Brynden’s Rebellion, House Bolton answered the call, Rufus led men for the first time, guiding a battalion of men through the Riverlands, laying torch to villages and towns of their enemies. A mad dog, they call him. But yet he fought for the Starks the crown. For their trouble, another Lord would fall, leaving Rufus Bolton as the new Lord of the Dreadfort. Two wars, two Lords, two deaths. And yet, is was still House Bolton of the Red Wedding. It was still House Bolton of the Battle of the Bastards. Wildlings walked south of the wall, but it was Rufus Bolton was judged as a killer, an animal and a savage. The freefolk raped, killed, murdered, razed and destroyed nobles houses for centuries, but the actions of two Boltons were enough to place their family below even savages from North of the wall. Navigator There would be no more appeasing, there would be no more begging, there would no more apologies. Rufus Bolton would not kneel and kiss the ring of any man who would spit upon his family and history. He was a Bolton, descendant of the Red Kings, a line of true Northerners who once stood up to the tyranny during the Starks in the age of heroes. But such history was conveniently forgotten, for the Starks were ‘noble’, ‘honourable’ and without flaw. The North may not remember, but House Bolton does. Timeline * 352 AC - Rufus Bolton is born to Arnolf Bolton and Lehna Glover. * 364 AC - Rufus train in great weapons, wielding a great-axe. * 370 AC - Lord Royce Bolton is killed during the Subjugation of the Iron Islands. Rufus proves his ability in battle, avenging his grandfather. * 371 AC - Rufus weds Joanna Flint. * 372 AC - Rogar Bolton is born. * 374 AC - Leyla Bolton is born. * 376 AC - Cregan Bolton is born. * 381 AC - Brynden’s Rebellion begins. Arnolf is slain in battle, leaving Rufus as the Lord of the Dreadfort. * 383 AC - The Siege of the Twins. * 384 AC - Brynden’s Rebellion ends. * 390 AC - Rufus and family refuse invitations to King’s Landing. Family Tree Household Royce Bolton - Cavalry General Roose Bolton - Cavalry General Rogar Bolton - General Cregan Bolton - Cavalry General Leyla Bolton - Negotiator